Entre Dos Amores
by nuriagomez
Summary: Después de que Kagome halla vuelto a la época antigua todo parecía felicidad y amor entre Inuyasha y ella...de repente Sesshomaru comienza a sentir una atracción por ella, con el tiempo Sesshomaru y Kagome se comienzan a acercar y a pasar tiempo juntos, ambos sienten una química única entre ellos...Kagome se da cuenta que esta enamorada de Sesshomaru ¿ahora a quien escogerá?
1. Chapter 1

**Entre Dos Amores**

Kagome POV

Aun no lo puedo creer ya han pasado tres meses desde que regrese muchas cosas han cambiado mas que todo Inuyasha su forma de tratarme ahora es amable pero claro sin perder su personalidad de siempre, nunca me imaginé que Miroku al fin había convencido a Sango de casarse con él y lo mejor era que tenían hijos dos gemelas y un bebe de tres meses, por otro lado estaba Sesshomaru había dejado que Rin estuviera en la aldea conviviendo con humanos para que cuando llegara el momento tomara su decisión, la última vez que vi a Sesshomaru yo le había dicho "cuñado" en forma de chiste para que se riera ya que siempre lo había visto serio pero en vez de reírse se enojó ¿Quién lo entendía?, bueno las cosas estaban perfectas y eso era lo mejor, Inuyasha había construido una cabaña para los dos yo estaba más que feliz parecía que al fin todos mis sueños se me cumplían…

Como de costumbre en Sengoku era un día soleado yo me encontraba recolectando hiervas medicinales ya no llevaba el traje de sacerdotisa como hace un mes, ya no lo quería llevar ya que sabía que con ese traje Inuyasha pensaba que yo me volvería fría como o era Kikyo antes de que muriera, hablamos de eso junto hace un mes me conto porque estaba un poco distante conmigo y cuando me lo dijo lo comprendí, decidí ir a mi época ya que el pozo se encontraba abierto para que yo entrara….

_Después que el día de ayer Inuyasha y yo habláramos, en la mañana nos levantamos temprano y fuimos a decirles a nuestros amigos que yo me iría a mi época por ropa por una semana, me despedí de ellos e Inuyasha y yo nos dirigimos hacia el pozo, cuando llegamos al pozo…_

_Kagome: bueno ya estamos aquí – dice sonriendo nostálgicamente y emocionada ya que volvería a ver a su familia, dije esa frase y note que Inuyasha tomaba mis ambas manos para mirarme a los ojos_

_Inuyasha: Kagome y si voy contigo - dijo un poco preocupado se le notaba en los ojos no entendía porque estaba así ya que él estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión – Kagome ya se que pensaras que es raro que este así, pero…pero…y si el pozo ya no vuelve a funcionar cuando quieres volver – ahora entendía su preocupación y de repente siento como me abraza con fuerza y con los brazos nerviosos – Kagome no quiero perderte ni quiero que te alejes de mi mucho tiempo, si te vuelves a ir como hace años yo creo que ya no podría vivir más sin ti – dice con sus ojos cristalinos queriendo llorar _

_Kagome: Inuyasha eso no va a pasar te lo prometo – digo para calmarlo un poco ya que yo misma había vivo sin el tres años y sabia lo que se sentía estar separado del ser que amas, lo miro a los ojos y le digo – te amo Inuyasha y nada ni nadie nos va a separar _

_Inuyasha: yo también te amor Kagome – lo dice para comenzar a besarme con puro amor y yo le respondo igual feliz que al fin me halla dicho que me amaba_

_Kagome: - yo termino e beso ya que me falta oxigeno y le digo – ahora si me tengo que ir – digo para poner sus manos en el borde del pozo y a punto de saltar pero…_

_Inuyasha: - la toma del brazo – Kagome prométeme que vas a volver – y yo solo atino a sonreír_

_Kagome: te lo prometo Inuyasha – digo para ver que Inuyasha me suelta y yo salto para volver solo por una semana a mi época_

_Cuando llegue a mi época corrí hacia mi casa donde con mucha sorpresa y nostalgia abrió mi mamá donde nos abrazamos y aparecieron mi abuelo y mi hermano, les comencé a contar todo lo que había sucedido desde que volví a Sengoku…_

_Los siguientes días me dedique a ir a comprar ropa en donde me reencontré con mis amigas y les di una excusa de porque no había estado en Japón por tres meses las convencí con mi excusa salimos de compras y pasemos por la ciudad desde el martes hasta el sábado, ya el domingo me puse a alistar mis cosas que llevaría como mi ropa, también me había echo un cambio de look tenía el cabello negro con puntas doradas y el cabello lacio pero las puntas con rulos estaba fabulosa, tenía puesto un polo plomo con puntos plancos y una falda con blondas de la cintura hacia la mitad del muslo de color rosado pálido y unas zapatillas con decorado de flores blancas (si quieren saber cómo se ve busquen en google Violetta 2 generación On Beat solo que Kagome tiene e cabello mas largo)…_

_Yo ya me había despedido de mi familia y ya estaba adentro de la capilla viendo el pozo tenía mi mochila donde traía mis cosas estaba apunto de saltar cuando vi que alguien salía del pozo era…_

_Inuyasha: Kagome – dice estando frente a mi, me abraza y yo también le recibo el abrazo también lo había extrañado demasiado pesar de que me divertía con mi familia y amigas me sentía incompleta_

_Kagome: Inuyasha te extrañe mucho – digo y sin mas que decir el me besa con amor como siempre lo hacia estaba segura de que ya nadie nos separaría_

Bueno como seguía diciendo estaba recogiendo hierbas medicinales vestía con un polo amarillo y encima en la cintura tenia una falda de blondas de gaza que en la parte de atrás estaba no terminaba hasta mas arriba de la rodilla como la parte de adelante en la parte de atrás la falda terminaba en mucho mas debajo de la rodilla pero unos centímetros antes del pie, traía zapatos botines de color marrón con taco y en la cintura una correa delgada de color marrón…

Todo estaba normal, cuando termino de recoger hierbas me levanto con la canasta y comienzo a caminar en dirección de la aldea para ir a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y entregarle las hierbas para los aldeanos, mientras caminaba me encontré con Rin….

Rin: Señorita Kagome ¿le gusta mi kimono? – dice feliz por su nuevo quimono que era de color rosado con flores doradas

Kagome: claro que si Rin, estas hermosa ¿Quién te trajo ese kimono? – digo sonriéndole ya que me agradaba Rin con su alegría me hacia recordarme a mi cuando era niña

Sesshomaru: yo – dice mientras viene caminando mirándome como siempre fríamente parecía que su característica de él era su mirada de frialdad – Rin vuelve a la aldea necesito hablar con esta humana – Rin solo asiente y se va saltando de alegría veo como Sesshomaru se va acercándose mas a mi hasta que me mira frente a frente – humana… - iba hablar mas pero lo interrumpí

Kagome: si quieres hablar conmigo llámame por mi nombre – digo desafiándolo, en verdad siempre me llamaba humana si soy humana pero tengo nombre, veo que el aun no me dice nada así que…- si no me vas a llamar por mi nombre será mejor que me valla – digo para darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar pero de pronto…

Sesshomaru:- me toma por el brazo y hace que me quede quieta y me apegue a él – es algo muy importante y este no es el momento para tus caprichos, quieres que te diga si o no humana – lo dice desafiándome y con tono sarcástico, le iba a responder pero de repente aparece…

Inuyasha:- viene corriendo y me separa de Sesshomaru preocupado de que me halla pasado algo, le da la espalda a Sesshomaru y me mira a mi - ¿estas bien? – dice preocupado observando que no tenga ninguna herida

Kagome: si tranquilo Inuyasha – digo sonriéndole, me encanta que se preocupe por mi

Inuyasha:-se voltea y con cara de enojo le dice a…- Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces acá? ¡No te le vuelvas acercar a Kagome! – dice gritando con tono demandante

Sesshomaru: ¡Tú no eres nadie para mandarme!, yo solo quería hablar con esta humana pero como no se puede ya que es una terca y caprichosa, así que mejor me voy – dice para dar un salto y comenzar a votar e irse

Inuyasha: ¡OYE NADIE LE DICE A KAGOME TERCA Y CAPRICHOSA… – lo dice gritando pero sin perseguirlo, yo sonrió ya que me esta defendiendo – Y SOY EL UNICO QUE LE DICE TERCA Y CAPRICHOSA!

Kagome: Inuyasha – digo un poco enojada me había defendiendo pero al final la termino enojándola – yo no soy terca y caprichosa

Inuyasha:-se voltea nervioso a que yo diga la palabra mágica- Kagome yo… - no termina de completar su oración ya que…

Kagome: ¡ABAJO! – digo haciendo que Inuyasha se caiga al suelo y coma tierra, después de segundos yo comienzo a caminar en dirección de la aldea pero de repente escucho que…

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome! ¡esta me la pagas! – dice Inuyasha corriendo aras de mi y yo a lo único que atino es a correr mientras me rio y el también

Era un tarde divertida después de todo siempre que estaba con Inuyasha sabia que estaría llena de amor y alegría…

Sesshomaru POV

¡TONTA HUMANA! ¡TONTO INUYASHA! ¡TONTOS LOS DOS! ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A REVELARSE ANTE MI!...

Después que quiero ayudar a esa humana ella me termina desafiando yo nunca la llamaría por su nombre eso seria rebajarme a su nivel al nivel de una humana nunca voy hacer eso, esa humana es humana, sacerdotisa, mandona, malcriada, caprichosa, orgullosa, terca, bonita, con ojos cafés que adoro,….¡QUE! ¡AGH QUE HASCO COMO PUEDO PENSAR ESO DE ELLA! Sera que ella me ¿gusta?…¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡ODIO A LOS HUMANOS!

Inuyasha POV

Ya era de noches después de divertirme en la tarde con Kagome persiguiéndola, los dos nos fuimos a visitar a Miroku y Sango, hablábamos con ellos y Miroku dijo que le habían dicho que había un demonio que se llevaba las almas de las personas de una aldea y que los terratenientes de la aldea se habían juntado para buscar a alguien que exterminara ese demonio dando a cambio una jugosa recompensa sin dudarlo al principio yo dije que sí pero después Miroku me dijo que teníamos que irnos por dos semanas lo cual me hiso cambiar de opinión pero Kagome me dijo que tenia que y que era mi trabajo me sonrió sabiendo que ese era mi punto débil y acepte ir con Miroku, nos fuimos antes de que anocheciera…

Ya era de muy noche Kagome y yo habíamos terminado de cenar, nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de los dos yo como siempre estaba sentado en postura india y Kagome echada en el futon, veo como ella se queda dormida y después el sueño me vence a mi y quedo profundamente dormido…

_Inuyasha se encontraba en un campo de flores blancas no entendía lo que pasaba comienza a caminar, hasta que de pronto ve que Kagome viene corriendo hacia él con un vestido de novia se veía hermosa el queda deslumbrado, comienza a correr hacia ella y los dos se abrazan y después se besan con amor disfrutando ambos del sabor de la boca del otro, cuando termina el beso por falta de oxígeno…_

_Kagome: Inuyasha te amo – lo dice sonriendo con amor_

_Inuyasha: yo te amo mas Kagome – se acerca a ella para volver a besarla pero…_

_Todo parecía que fuera un sueño maravilloso pero de repente…Kagome sin moverse comienza a retroceder…_

_Kagome: ¡INUYASHA! – grita desesperada queriendo correr hacia él pero no puede ya que arece que algo en sus pies la mantuviera ahí quieta_

_Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME! – comienza a correr lo mas rápido que puede pero no a alcanza ella mas bien se aleja mas - ¡KAGOME! ¡TE JURO QUE NUNCA MAS ME VOY A SEPARAR DE TI! –de repente siente desesperación de que alejaran a Kagome de él de nuevo, comienza a correr demasiado rápido ya casi la alcanza estira su mano y ella también lo hace estaba a punto de tomarse la mano pero…_

_Kagome: ¡INUYASHA! – dice mientras que cae porque de repente se forma un hueco en el piso donde estaba ella_

_Inuyasha desesperado estaba apunto de tirarse cuando de pronto ve…ve que Sesshomaru sale con Kagome cargada en brazos de la manera nupcial y la deja en el piso, de repente se da cuenta que el lugar cambio y ahora están en el árbol sagrado Sesshomaru y Kagome comienzan a besar con amor igual de como él y ella se besaron hace minutos, siente que su corazón le duele, siente como su corazón se le parte en dos, sus ojos se ponen cristalinos para llorar al ver que Kagome bese a otro que no es él, de repente por su mente le pasa por la mente la escena en que él besaba a Kikyo y Kagome los observaba ahora entendía como se sintió Kagome en ese momento…No soporto ver esa escena su medio hermano besando a la mujer que amaba eso no lo iba a permitir, se dirige hacia ellos y comienza a gritarles_

_Inuyasha: ¡SESSHOMARU DEJA DE BESARLA ELLA ES MI KAGOME! ¡SUELTA MALDITO! ¡KAGOME ESCUCHAME! ¡KAGOME TE AMO! – no le hacían caso parecía que no lo escucharan _

_Sesshomaru:- los dos terminaron de besarse – Kagome te amo_

_Kagome: yo también te amo Sesshomaru, te amo más que a nadie – los dos volvieron a besarse con amor_

_Inuyasha: Kagome – una lagrima cae del ojo de Inuyasha, comienza a llorar – Kagome…me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos…Kagome no me dejes…Kagome no me dejes…Kagome no me dejes…Kagome no me dejes TE AMO…_

Kagome: Inuyasha, Inuyasha despierta – siento como alguien me habla y me toca a mejilla secando mis lágrimas con una mano cálida – Inuyasha no te voy a dejar nunca yo también te amo pero despierta – dice mientras yo comienzo a abrir mis ojos y veo a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo

Inuyasha: Kagome – digo cuando me levanto, la abrazo con nerviosismo pensando que no fuera real pero me doy cuenta que y no estoy en esa pesadilla, comienzo a llorar al volver a recordar esa pesadilla – no me dejes, no te separes de mi prométemelo, prométeme que siempre me vas amar

Kagome: - ella hace que yo la mire a la cara y me sonríe mientras que con sus delicadas manos limpia mis lagrimas – te lo prometo Inuyasha, te prometo que nunca me voy a separa de ti, Inuyasha te amo y nunca mas voy a amar a otro que no seas tu – ella me besa en ambas mejillas haciendo que mi llanto pare, me vuelve a sonreír y yo sin soportarlo mas la beso y ella me responde de inmediato haciendo que me sienta amad por ella, solo fue una pesadilla que jamás se volvería real

Inuyasha: Kagome perdóname por preocuparte – digo mientras la miro a los ojos y le toco su mejilla

Kagome: no tienes que disculparte tuviste una pesadilla, no te voy a preguntar que soñaste se lo que es tener una pesadilla y se que te va a volver a entristecer recordarla así que lo mejor es volver a dormir...- veo como ella comienza a irse al futon pero yo la tomo del brazo evitando que se separe de mi -…que te parece si dormimos juntos asi vas a estar mas seguro verdad – yo solo asiento y ella me toma de la mano, me lleva junto a ella con el futon y nos echamos juntos

Inuyasha:- yo la abrazo sintiendo la seguridad de que no me dejaría y ella también me abraza – Te Amo Kagome – le digo para besarla

Kagome:- terminamos de besarnos y ella me dice dulcemente – Yo También Te Amo Inuyasha Y Siempre Voy A Permanecer A Tu Lado – el lo ultimo que dice antes de que nos gane el sueño y dejamos que el Morfeo nos cubra

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Continuara…

Kagome POV

Comencé a abrir los ojos y sentí como unos fuertes brazos me abrazaban sintiéndome , protegida, mire a mi protector y no era nada más ni nada menos que Inuyasha el hombre que amo, sonrío alegre al saber que dormí con él; aun me intriga un poco saber la pesadilla que él había ya que en verdad si fue una horrible pesadilla para Inuyasha que hasta había terminando llorando jamás lo había visto llorar así, siento como Inuyasha comienza a moverse lo miro a los ojos y me doy cuenta que ya se levantó…

Kagome: buenos días dormilón - digo sonriente y le doy un pequeño beso

Inuyasha: si así me vas a despertar los días que duerma contigo, desde hoy voy a dormir junto a ti – dice sonriéndome, yo intento levantarme pero el solo atina a abrazarme más es como si quisiera que no me separara de él

Kagome: Inuyasha sabes que yo encantada me quedaría estar echada en la cama contigo, pero hoy no podemos descansar – le digo y veo como él pone una cara de molestia pero aun así no me suelta – además recuerda que hoy al medio día partes con Miroku a esa aldea que se encuentra demasiado lejos – digo viendo como el comienza a soltarme y ambos nos paramos de la cama

Inuyasha: sabes aun no me agrada mucho esa idea no sé cómo acepte – dice con el ceño fruncido ya que cualquiera de se daría cuenta que él no quería ir

Kagome: lo hiciste por mí – digo yo sonriéndole con mucha alegría mientras arreglo el futon, él me sonríe también

Las horas comenzaron a avanzar mas rápido, durante ese tiempo me la pase súper divirtiéndome con Inuyasha, me cambie de ropa a una falda blanca con pequeñas flores rosadas y violetas como siempre la falda me quedaba a la mitad del muslo, en los pies tenia unos botines con taco de color marrón claro y arriba un polo violeta de manga corta que en el centro tenia una flor que solo estaba delineada con color negro y en la cintura una correa para encajara entre mi falda y mi polo…

Al medio día Inuyasha y yo ya estábamos en la cabaña de Miroku y Sango despidiéndonos ya que Sango y yo ya no veríamos a nuestras parejas durante dos semanas, por un lado estábamos Inuyasha y yo despidiéndonos…

Inuyasha: Kagome prométeme que te vas a quedar aquí con Sango a dormir hasta que yo vuelva – dice mientras me toma las manos, noto un poco de preocupación en él

Kagome: está bien te lo prometo, aunque no es necesario Inuyasha se defenderme sola – le digo para que este un poco menos preocupado

Inuyasha: Kagome sé que eres muy poderosa pero si…si…algún monstruo viene y te deja con una herida, yo no se lo que haría…- dice nervioso y yo solo atino a sonreírle tocándole levemente la mejilla con comprensión

Miroku: ¡INUYASHA YA VAMONOS!

Kagome: nada me sucederá Inuyasha ve tranquilo – digo para ver como Inuyasha comienza a soltarme de las manos e irse corriendo para alcanzar a Miroku - ¡CUIDATE INUYASHA! – digo y veo como él voltea y se despide con la mano

Sango: es difícil la despedida verdad – dice mientras se me acerca y me sonríe

Kagome: bueno si, la ultima vez que Inuyasha se fue no estaba tan preocupado como esta vez

Sango: es comprensible son dos semanas, la verdad es que si yo en estos momentos estoy muy preocupada por Miroku, pero me da la tranquilidad que va Inuyasha con él – ambas nos sonreímos

Kagome: entonces será mejor que valla a mi cabaña a traer mi ropa para quedarme contigo Sango

Sango: ¡YEE! Te vas a quedar conmigo – dice alegre que yo me quedara con ella durante el tiempo que Miroku ni Inuyasha estén – ahora si me vas a ayudar a cuidar a Mako, Tara y Otami

Kagome: hay ahora si entiendo tu felicidad – digo para al final reírnos las dos

Sango: es que Kagome son tres hijos, dos niñas y un niño de tres meses, entiéndeme – dice sonriéndome y yo solo atino a asentir y reírme junto a ella

Los días fueron pasando, yo me quedaba a dormir en la cabaña de Sango era como hacer una pijamada party junto a Sango y a sus hijos era divertido después de todo Sango se encargaba del bebe y yo de las niñas a las cuales siempre les contaba cómo era el futuro y sobre los dibujos y cuentos animados…

También durante los días sentí la presencia de Sesshomaru que mas de una vez la sentía atrás de mi pero no me hablaba quería que yo le hablara estaba loco el fue el que me ofendió el debe disculparse y hablar primero no yo así que durante los días que lo veía no le dirigí la palabra…

Inuyasha POV

Cuando termine de despedirme de Kagome, corrí a alcanzar a Miroku, comenzamos a caminar juntos como siempre, hablábamos sobre como las cosas habían cambiado desde Kagome había regresado ya era de noche y nos pusimos a acampar comenzamos a comer y a charlar…

Miroku: y dime Inuyasha tu sabes algo sobre Sesshomaru, ayer sentí su presencia cerca de la señorita Kagome – dice poniéndome un poco enojado ya que recuerdo muy bien que mi medio hermano había molestado a Kagome

Inuyasha: si Sesshomaru vino a ver a Kagome – lo que dije dejo a Miroku con una cara de shock – quería hablar con ella pero terminaron discutiendo, yo llegue en el momento que Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru…- no quería decirlo de solo pensarlo me enfurecía - Sesshomaru tenía a Kagome apegada a su cuerpo para estar frente a frente

Miroku: tu acaso crees que…que…yo solo digo…capaz no pero…crees que a Sesshomaru le guste Kagome – dice haciendo que me ponga a pensar seriamente ¡NO! Eso era imposible Sesshomaru era alguien con el corazón frio y Kagome nunca se llegaría a enamorar de él

Inuyasha: ¡que tonterías dices Miroku! Sesshomaru nunca se llegaría a enamorar de un humano menos de Kagome

Miroku: yo que tu querido amigo lo dudaría, desde que Kagome volvió de su viaje a su época por una semana vino con un cambio de aspecto fabuloso, mas la ropa que se pone hasta yo estaría a sus pies si no fuera porque me case con Sango y la amo, estoy seguro de que si Kagome quiere chasqueando los dedos tendría comiendo de la mano a cualquier hombre hasta Sesshomaru además…- dejo de hablar al ver mi ceño fruncido y el enojo en mi cara la verdad si ¡SON CELOS! A pesar de que a veces no lo acepto si Kagome es la mujer mas guapa y hermosa del mundo – yo mejor ya me duermo – dice terminando de comer y con un poco de miedo que yo le golpe, no esta vez no le iba a golpear estaba cansado y quería dormir así que no hice nada

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en el cuarto día de mi partida con Miroku…

Inuyasha: oye Miroku que era eso de lo que hablabas con esos aldeanos – dije preguntando ya que hace un rato lo vi conversando

Miroku: dicen que del monstruo que venía de la siguiente aldea el cual es al que vamos a exterminar, bueno ese monstruo esparció huevos donde obviamente salen crías de su misma especie

Inuyasha: pero entonces los huevos del monstruo están yendo a otras aldeas – digo un poco preocupado pensando en Kagome

Miroku: bueno si pero tranquilo Inuyasha recuerda que gracias a que Sesshomaru cuida de Rin siempre está cerca de la aldea y si algún monstruo pasa seguro él lo destruye

Inuyasha: si tienes razón será mejor ir avanzando rápido así volveremos mas rápido a la aldea – digo un poco menos preocupado pero a pesar de todo la presencia de Sesshomaru me preocupaba, si él estaba cerca de la aldea estaba cerca de Kagome…

Sesshomaru POV

Vi como Inuyasha junto a ese monje se alejaban de la aldea, ahora si tenía oportunidad de hablar con esa humana insolente, pose mi vista en ella y vi que se encontraba junto a la exterminadora y sus hijos, no podía hablar bien con ella si nos veían así que decidí que al siguiente día hablaría con ella…

En los siguientes días intente que ella hablara conmigo pero no lo hacia ¡QUE ORGULLOSA!, si ella no me hablaba yo tampoco que quería que yo le rogara, esta bien si no me quería hablar que no me hablara total yo no salía perdiendo, los que salían perdiendo eran ella y su aldea…

Ya era el cuarto día e Inuyasha no estaba en la aldea así que supuse que se había ido de viaje para exterminar demonios o algo por el estilo, sentí que una presencia maligna se acercaba era muy poderosa pero no a mucho comparada conmigo que bueno que Rin a quien me la lleve el día de ayer, Jaken y Ah-Un se encontraban en mi castillo esperando que yo volviera, me encontraba en el cerro más alto de la aldea de esa humana y observe como el demonio se dirigía hacia la aldea, los aldeanos comenzaron a esconderse en sus cabañas en ningún lugar se encontraba un aldeano, _Cobardes_, lo pensé, veo como esa humano iba hacer nada yo le quería poner al tanto a esa humana pero ella por orgullosa y por no querer hablar me ignoraba, de acuerdo si se creía tan poderosa que ella luchara sola, estaba a punto de irme cuando de pronto…

Kagome POV

Sentí una presencia maligna muy poderosa que se acercaba a la aldea, regrese corriendo a la aldea ya que estaba un poco lejos, les dije a los aldeanos que se escondieran en sus cabañas y que no salieran hasta que yo lo dijera, me costo un poco convencer a Sango ya que ella quería pelear junto a mi pero no la deje tiene hijos y si algo sucedía no los podría dejar huérfanos de madre…

Cuando no había nadie en la aldea ya que estaban escondidos el monstruo demonio apareció…

Xxxxx: así que tú eres la miko guardiana de la perla de Shikon - dice tenia apariencia de humano pero a la vista se notaba que era un demonio tenía a su alrededor un aura negra

Kagome: te equivocas la perla de Shikon dejo de existir hace tres años – digo apuntándolo con una flecha para ponerme en guardia

Xxxxx: no seas mentirosa estoy seguro que si busco en tu alma y cuerpo encontrare la perla de Shikon – dijo comenzando a elevarse en el cielo y juntando sus manos para formar un circulo de aura blanca

Kagome: si te acercas te voy a purificar – digo defendiéndome desafiante

Xxxxx: anda tírame una flecha en cualquier lado para que veas que es lo que pasa – dice confiado, esta bien si así quería jugar

Comienzo a tirarle varias flechas con diferentes hechizos, me doy cuenta que solo me queda una flecha, observo el lugar en el cielo donde se encontraba ese demonio y veo que está lleno de humo, cuando el humo se divisa no había nada sonrió suponiendo que lo había derrotado pero…

Xxxxx: creías que te habías salvado – me dice cerca de mi oído con tono malvado, comienzo a sacar una flecha y quererme voltear para tirarle mi última flecha pero – eres una idiota – dice y de pronto yo siento que el demonio me clava una flecha en mi estómago y después me la saca para dejarla en el piso – tenías razón no tienes la perla de Shikon – dice sarcásticamente mientras que yo empiezo a agonizar por estar perdiendo mucha sangre – pero tu energía espiritual es muy poderosa y eso nos puede ayudar en algo – siento como en la herida que me a echo me mete el circulo de aura blanca, comienza a elevarme en el aire junto a él cuando estamos a la altura del cerro más alto, siento como con fuerza me quita mi energía para dejarme vacía, siento como poco a poco mis latidos van disminuyendo ya no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos – recuerda que el demonio que logro matarte se llama Daiko - y me desmayo…

Inuyasha POV

Ya nos encontrábamos en la aldea en la cual deberíamos de derrotar a ese demonio, Miroku se encontraba hablando con los terratenientes, yo estaba lejos de ellos recostando mi espalda en un árbol cuando de pronto…

Inuyasha:- siento como mi corazón comienza a oprimirse – mi corazón, me está doliendo – caigo de rodillas al pasto tocándome el corazón queriendo que pare este dolor de pronto no sé por qué pero mis ojos comienzan a ponerse cristalinos sintiendo un dolor inmenso y lo primero que pienso es en…- Kagome

Sesshomaru POV

Siento como una potente fuerza y energía pura es liberada me sorprendo tanto que volteo y veo que ese demonio que tiene apariencia de humano le saca su energía a esa humana y la deja caer ¡ES UN IDIOTA O QUE! ¡NO VE LA ALTURA EN LA QUE LA ESTA DEJANDO CAER!, siento una preocupación inexplicable por esa humana y de inmediato doy un salto para comenzar a volar en dirección de la humana y rescatarla, cuando finalmente la tengo en mis brazos justamente antes de que haga un impacto contra el suelo, la observo y veo que tiene una herida en el estómago y no para de sangrar, me pongo de pie en el piso aun con la humana en mis brazos y observo al demonio quien le hiso eso a la humana…

Xxxxx: porque la rescataste eres un demonio y los demonios odiamos a los humanos, era mejor que muera – dice con maldad en los ojos, observo que tiene una inmensa aura maligna

Sesshomaru: yo odio a los humanos – digo con enojo quien se creía el para decir que yo no odiaba a los humanos

Xxxxx:- se ríe burlescamente – si claro odias a los humanos pero respóndeme si odias a los humanos porque te gusta una humana – dice refiriéndose a la humana insolente mal herida que tengo en mis brazos

Sesshomaru: a mí no me gusta esta humana, yo la odio– digo negándolo era imposible que esta humana me gustara

Xxxxx: si la odias no hubieras detenido su muerte directa, te preocupaste por ella porque te gusta pero lamentablemente mi labor es destruir a esa miko así que tu estorbas aquí – dice con una indirecta para que yo me valla ni que estuviera loco, no dejaría a la humana insolente morir por ese demonio

Sesshomaru: el único que estorba aquí eres tu, te juro que yo con mis propias manos te voy a matar a ti – es lo último que digo antes de salir corriendo entre los arboles, si decido matarlo ahora posiblemente por el tiempo que me tomaría terminaría matando a la humana ya que necesitaba que le curaran esa herida por la cual aun seguía sangrando

Corro lo mas rápido que puedo si vuelo el demonio puede ver en donde me encuentro así que lo mas seguro era ir por el bosque corriendo, después de mucho tiempo de correr comienza a llover evitando que corra rápido así que decido volar ya con el tiempo estábamos de lo más lejos de ese demonio, comienzo a volar dándome cuenta que la humana aun sigue perdiendo sangre y estaba demasiada pálida, el único lugar que conozco en donde ella se puede curar es…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Continuara…

Inuyasha POV

Comencé a abrir los ojos y observe el lugar, estaba en una habitación de una casona de algún terrateniente tenia a Miroku a mi lado aun no entendía que hacia ahí así que decidí preguntar…

Inuyasha: Miroku que me paso porque estoy aquí – digo con duda queriendo recordar lo ultimo que me paso

Miroku: no lo se cuando fui a buscarte te encontré tirado en el pasto y que con ambas manos las tenias en el corazón, tu respiración estaba agitada pedí ayuda y te trajimos aquí en donde has permanecido dormido por un día completo

Inuyasha: si creo que ya me estoy acordando de lo que me paso – digo tocándome la cabeza ya que me dolía un poco por la jaqueca – dime cuándos días han pasado desde que partimos de la aldea

Miroku: ya van pasando seis días, como te dije te quedaste dormido por un día completo y este es el sexto día

Inuyasha: dime ya te han dicho los terratenientes en donde fue el ultimo ataque del demonio – digo ya parándome y Miroku también hace lo mismo para conversar

Miroku: Inuyasha, ayer cuando tu seguías durmiendo…yo derrote al demonio – dice no tan alegremente como yo, no lo entiendo deberá de estar feliz total volveremos a la aldea

Inuyasha: que bien – digo alegre – ahora si vamos a volver mas rápido a la aldea después e tono no resultó ser un monstruo tan poderoso

Miroku: Inuyasha…resulta que el demonio que destruí no era el original, recuerdas que te hable que el demonio había esparcido sus huevos – yo asiento un poco nervioso por lo que me diga – el demonio dejo a uno de sus huevos aquí para que lo reemplazara y pensaran que él estaba aquí, el demonio que destruí fue uno de los hijos del demonio, el demonio se encuentra en otra aldea los aldeanos me contaron que el demonio esparció sus huevos por las siete regiones, los hijos son muy poderosos capaces de destruir cualquiera aldea, ellos andan en busca…en busca…- lo noto nervioso y yo me pongo más preocupado de la noticia que me pueda dar- ellos junto al demonio buscan…la perla de Shikon y suponen que Kagome la tiene – eso me deja helado – Inuyasha lo mejor será regresar a la aldea y ver que…- no me importa que hable yo salgo corriendo de ahí lo mas rápido que puedo para llegar mas rápido a la aldea, necesito ver a Kagome y asegurarme que este bien, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que esta herida y que necesita mi ayuda…

Kagome POV

Siento que tengo una herida en mi cuerpo no se dónde pero lo puedo sentir el dolor y un vacío, comienzo a abrir mis ojos levemente, observo a mi alrededor me doy cuenta que me encuentro en una habitación muy lujosa pero claro no como en mi época una habitación lujosa a la época antigua, veo la cama donde estoy echada y es una cama real me sorprendo ¿a quien conozco de la realeza? A nadie, me doy cuenta que en mi estomago ahí un a venda cuando me levanto siento un dolor horrible comienzo a recordar lo que me paso y un poco asustada voy hacia la ventana balcón y la abro, observo el lugar y casi me caigo de la sorpresa al darme cuenta que estoy en un castillo que está en las nubes del cielo ¿Qué raro?…

Sesshomaru: humana – me volteo y observo que él se encuentra ya adentro de la habitación y comienza a caminar hacia a mi

Kagome: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hago aquí? – digo muy confundida ya que no tengo recuerdos de nada en mi memoria

Sesshomaru: eso no te interesa, yo te salve la vida, lo único que te debe de importar es como puedes recuperar tus poderes, has perdido la memoria – dice ese sujeto de cabello largo y de color blanco mientras mira hacia el horizonte

Kagome: ¿mis poderes? ¿mi memoria? Con razón no me acuerdo de nada, pero aun quiero saber quien eres tu – digo ya que él aun no me ha dicho su nombre

Sesshomaru: descansa mañana partiremos a un viaje para que puedas recuperar tus poderes…Sesshomaru – dice lo último mirándome a los ojos para después dar un salto inmenso y comenzar a volar

Kagome: su nombre es Sesshomaru – digo queriendo recordar algo pero no puedo mi mente esta vacía sin recuerdos, nada mas se que estoy en la época antigua y que la época a donde yo pertenezco es quinientos años mas adelante

Tengo recuerdos de mi familia pero de esta época no recuerdo nada, recuerdo que un monstruo de cien pies me jalo hacia el pozo de la capilla del templo de mi casa pero nada mas y solo se que conozco a un joven guapo de cabello plateado que me salvo la vida lo cual me hace sentir que mi corazón palpite un poco rápido cuando me mira con sus intensos ojos dorados que por cierto son hermosos

Sesshomaru POV

No lo puedo creer que esa humana no entiende que ella no puede estar con el hanyou de mi medio hermano, como sea a mí que me importa total sale que sale perdiendo es ella…

No entiendo porque la traje a mi castillo debí de dejarla abandonada por cualquier lugar y que tampoco debí de ofrecerle mi ayuda para que recuperara sus poderes, ella no pertenece a este lugar y menos pertenece que ella este al lado de Inuyasha…

Al día siguiente veo que Rin está jugando en el jardín de atrás, no debo de traerla conmigo lo mejor será regresarla pero si la regreso ella vio a esa humana y Rin al ser una niña ingenua dirá que yo tengo a la humana, esa humana me será de utilidad ya que puedo hacer un cambio con Inuyasha yo le regreso a la humana y el me da a colmillo de acero ese si es un buen plan pero lo utilizare después ahora esa humana debe de conseguir sus poderes ya que no pienso protegerla toda la vida…

Creo que ya lo tengo decidido viajare con Rin, Jaken y esa humana sin memoria, pero antes necesito volver a la aldea de ese hanyou de Inuyasha capaz él sepa algo sobre quiénes son esos demonios que atacaron a la humana claro no se lo preguntaría personalmente solo lo espiaría…

Inuyasha POV

Llegue a la aldea al día siguiente de que partí de la otra aldea donde supuestamente estaba el demonio y con lo que vi me quede en shock…algunas de las cabañas de los aldeanos se encontraban un poco destruidas en el centro de la aldea se encontraba un charco de sangre y una flecha tirada manchada de sangre alrededor se encontraban unos aldeanos entre ellos Sango y Kaede pero faltaba Kagome comenzó a pensar sangre, flecha y Kagome eso solo significaba, inmediatamente corro hacia donde estaban Sango y Kaede…

Inuyasha: ¡¿Dónde está Kagome?! – dice un poco alterado y nervioso de mi idea loca

Sango: Inuyasha…no sabemos – dice con la mirada baja y a cada minuto yo me pongo mas nervioso

Kaede: ayer un demonio apareció en la aldea Kagome se quedo peleando con el demonio por un buen tiempo hasta que todos escuchamos una explosión y un humo que se paso por toda la aldea que nos dejó desmayados recién nos hemos levantado y encontramos esto

Inuyasha: - me acerco nerviosamente y lentamente hacia el charco de sangre, lo huelo y tomo con mis manos la flecha de sangre, sin nada que decir me voy corriendo hacia el bosque furioso conmigo mismo - _¡TODOS ES MI CULPA! ¡SI YO NO HUBIERA DEJADO A KAGOME SOLA! ¡MALDICION! _– pensaba mientras sentía que sus ojos se ponían cristalinos queriendo llorar pero no lo haría aun tenia la vaga esperanza de que su Kagome estuviera viva, llego hacia un acantilado donde se puede ver todo un paisaje y grito fuertemente - ¡KAGOME!

Kagome POV

Siento que alguien me esta llamando no lo escucho pero algo dentro de mi corazón me lo dice, aun sigo en la habitación del castillo me dirijo hacia el balcón y observo las nubes que están como si fuera suelo en el castillo, dejo de mirar hacia las nubes cuando escucho algo…

Sesshomaru: humana – dice fríamente ese joven al que conocí ayer

Kagome: Sesshomaru mi nombre es Kagome no humana – digo un poco enojada ya que no me gustaba que me dijera humana por algo tengo nombre

Sesshomaru: pero eres una humana o no – dice contradiciéndome

Kagome: ¡hay contigo no se puede! – digo ya enojada ósea aparte de que ni si quiera me llama por mi nombre me enfrente y contradice

Sesshomaru: como sea, ya vamos a partir del castillo en búsqueda de tus poderes, así que alístate…humana – lo dice apropósito lo ultimo ¡ahh! Será guapo y tendrá unos ojos bonitos pero es un molestoso y frio

Sesshomaru POV

Esa humana cree que yo la voy a llamar por su nombre claro que no va a tener el honor de que yo la llame por su nombre, me divierte hacerla enojar y lo mejor de todo que si yo la hago enojar ella no me va a mandar al piso como lo hacía con el hanyou de Inuyasha. Es verdad hace un rato antes de ir a la habitación de la humana fui a la aldea de mi medio hermano y vi como él se quedaba perplejo al ver la sangre y la flecha seguro piensa que Kagome a muerto tenia que ser tonto, después vi como ese tonto se iba corriendo y apareció el monje que se acerco a la exterminadora y la anciana, y los espié mientras hablaba la mayoría de cosas yo las sabia pero lo que más me intereso fue cuando el monje dijo "un demonio muy poderoso quiere hacer que la perla de Shikon vuelva a existir", así que la perla de Shikon de seguro por eso querían los poderes de la humana si no me equivoco una vez Jaken me dijo que cuando la humana llego a esta época no sabía que tenía la perla de Shikon en su interior pero un demonio se la saco y así fue como comenzó todo lo de los fragmentos de la perla, ese demonio necesita el poder de la humana para hacer que la perla de Shikon vuelva…

Lo mejor por ahora será que comencemos con el viaje en busca del poder de la humana antes de que ese demonio haga que la perla de Shikon vuelva a existir ya que si la perla vuelve a existir Naraku también al igual que esa sacerdotisa que quería llevar a Inuyasha al infierno…

Inuyasha POV

Al siguiente día me comencé a levantar y me di cuenta que me encontraba en el árbol sagrada tirado en una de sus ramas y mis recuerdos de ayer comienzan a aparecer, yo llorando por el charco y la flechas de sangre que olían a Kagome, yo gritando su nombre y después yo tirándome en el pasto cansado ya que era de madrugada. ¡PORQUE! ¡PORQUE EL MUNDO ME QUIERE SEPARAR DE KAGOME! ¡YA HEMOS SUFRIDO MUCHO LOS DOS! ¡PORQUE!

Miroku: ¡Inuyasha! – veo que he acerca a mi corriendo

Inuyasha: Miroku…sabes algo de Kagome…- digo desviando la mirada tristemente

Miroku: no, todos la hemos buscado pero no esta en la aldea ni en los bosques que rodean la aldea…tu crees que

Inuyasha: ¡No! Ella no esta muerta no puede morirse – digo negándome a esa idea

Miroku: es verdad además la señorita Kagome tiene mucho poder, sabes cuando te fuiste yo te seguí pero no te pude alcanzar pero en la noche encontré a un demonio hijo del demonio que quiere la perla y me dijo "con el poder de la sacerdotisa que custodiaba la perla será suficiente para hacer que la perla vuelva"

Inuyasha: pero eso es imposible, Kagome deseo que la perla se destruyera para siempre

Miroku: pero la perla salió del interior de la señorita Kagome es como si ella la hubiera vuelto a crear, no se si eso funcionara pero el demonio cree eso y si la perla vuelve a existir también volvería Naraku y…la señorita Kikyo

Inuyasha: ahí que encontrar a ese demonio y destruirlo, de seguro ese maldito demonio tiene a Kagome

Miroku: es lo mas probable, como digas Inuyasha le voy a decir a Sango que también venga con nosotros y si no me equivoco hoy vuelve Shippo en al medio día y de seguro querrá acompañarnos

Inuyasha: todo seria como antes si Kagome estuviera con nosotros – digo melancólicamente

Miroku: tranquilo de seguro la señorita Kagome esta viva y la encontraremos – dice para después irse

Kagome es fuerte estoy seguro que esta viva y yo la voy a encontrar sea como sea, no voy a dejar que nadie me separe de Kagome, si regresan la perla a la vida ese bastardo de Naraku también volverá al igual que Kikyo, no me importa si en mi camino se interponen miles de personas yo se que mi destino es estar al lado de Kagome nadie nos va a separar solo espero que este sana y salva y que esa idea estúpida de que ella este muerta no sea cierta, porque Kagome nació para conocerme y yo nací para ella…

Continuara…


End file.
